5 Sisters
by Miyaxbaybeexx
Summary: 5 sisters so many secrets. Exsperience these girls who are trying to forgot about their troubled past and romance that cant be fullfilled for some reason. I DONT OWN ANYTHING.
1. Character Profiles

**Dont ever let a guy knock you down to the point in where you cant get up. random saying xD. Guys treat us like bring us somewhere to show off to their friends then put us away when they dont need that didnt even make any sense lol.i just made that up i know i'm an idot **

**

* * *

**This is only the profiles and Crap lol xD Yay i'm in the story as of course miya-chan xD ok all these girls have big chests and nice bodies ok so they are popular and they are all sisters and some are from animes.I also made up a few bdays except amiya's.I also made up more crap you'll find out xD

Mi mi-chan

Full name: Miya Sakura

Bday:December 25

Type: Mean funny talented sister

Age: 16

School:Alice academy

Alice: Earth:the ability to control earth at her very fingertips

Crush: Ikuto

Talent:Sing

Fav subject: PE sports

* * *

Mika-chan

Full Name: Mikan Sakura

Bday: December 26

Type:Nice kawaii sister

Age: 16

School: Alice academy

Alice:Water:ability to do anything with water at her very fingertips

Crush:Natsume?

Talent:Sing

fav subject:Swim class

* * *

Yu-chan

Full name:Miyu Sakura

Bday: December 27

Type:Smart cool sister

Age:16

School:Alice academy

Alice:Electricity: ability to control all electricity including lighting

Crush:Kanata

Talent:Guitar

fav subject:Gardening class

* * *

Kura-chan

Full Name: Sakura Sakura xD

Bday:December 29

Type:Little cute sister

Age:16

School:Alice academy

Alice:Space:Ability to control everything in space especially black holes

Crush:Lee

Talent:Drums

fav subject:astronomy class

* * *

Tina

Full name:Christina Sakura

Bday: December 28

Type:Mature smart sister

Age: 16

Alice:Wind:ability to control wind and also has plant control which means able to control plants and also make them grow and die

crush:Ruka

Talent: Piano

fav subject:Martial arts class

* * *

Amiya: Has long black,brown,red hair and an awesome figure but she doesn't really like boys except ikuto but she doesn't show it at all except for when shes just in the dorm with her sisters.

Mikan:Long brown hair thats curly and she always wears it down. and nice figure and is nice to everyone and really likes.

Miyu:nice figure but hates boys except kanata and his friends shes a really nice person and is hard to hate xD She has brown hair thats long but wavy.

Sakura:her fav sister is Amiya because amiya always protected her because the other weren't around do to instrument practice and all that crap.. oh and she has brown hair

Christina:Very nice figure black hair and can fight really Ruka with all her heart but doesn't blush at all when hes near xD lol

These five girls are sisters who have had troubled past when they were really one Knows about their alices except each of the guys they like are best friends with each other ever each of them gets really mad their powers began to umm how should i say this umm they start to destroy the world like miya-chan has almost split the earth in two and Sakura has almost sucked up the whole solar system in a black hole and Mikan has almost flooded the whole earth and Miyu almost killed everyone and put almost every house on fire using her electricty powers and her plant powers are for now unknown.

Also these girls have a band thats very famous but their names are diff so no one knows their true for some reason these girls have wings that are white(angel wings) and sakura has black wings(idk why she has devil wings) Oh yeah and alsoThey can trasform and their fav colors are the colors of their alices and they wear alice stones that are hidden in their "necklace".There thats it you guys want this to turn into the story tell me because i dont think its good enough to be a stary at all really.


	2. Bathroom chatting lol

**Sometimes You make me wanna soar into the sky and fly so high that no one can reach me. but i'll once again be alone crying and crying for your love and compassion to come and fly to get me and bring me back down to the place i cherish most wich is not just your only love but your life and not wishing i was anybody else  


* * *

** Chapter One

RiIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!!!!! The alarm clock in Miya-chans room went off. She tried to hit the alarm. But Amiya missed the alarm clock and hit the floor.

Amiya:Oww!! that hurt.I knew it would hurt if i missed but i didnt know it would be that bad. at lea-

SWOOP!!The alarm clock was sucked in a black hole Miya-chan already knew who it was.

Amiya:Kura-chan why did you do that!! I needed that thing!!

Sakura:Well you were gonna break it any way so what are you getting all pissed offed for.

By that time amiya was up and in Sakura's room yelling at her.

Amiya:Hmm i wonder what i'm getting so pissed-offed for? Oh maybe because you just went and broke my alarm clock as if you paid for it! YESS!!MAYBEE THATS WHY!!!

Sakura:Watever you know you used Yu-chan's money to pay for that so shut up and quit nagging!!

Amiya:I'm gonna say this and only say it once so DEAD!!JUST WA-

Miyu&Mikan&Christina:SHUT UP!! YOU GUYS ARE TO FREAKING LOUD!! GET OVER IT MIYA-CHAN!! JUST SHUT UP!!Go Get READY BEFORE YOUR LATE!!

Too mad to even argue with them Amiya went in her room slammed the door and went to get ready for school.

(too lazy to write how they got ready xD)

All five girls were ready and set to their uniforms for alice academy.A long white blouse kinda curled at the bottom which reaches down to the waist and a sleeveless, collarless black shirt with a plaid red and black plaid tie around the collar of the white shirt. and a skirt that goes down to the top of their knee(no pervertedness) also the skirt is red with plaid a mean black and white plaid. also did i mention the girls wear heels and the boys is The usual black shirt and pants . Also did i mention these girls have amazingly hot bodies. so yeah they are the popular girls that are actually kinda nice to everyone else but not each other and in love with the popular boys blah blah blah time to go to class.

Mikan: Wait i have to go to the bathroom!

Amiya:Now that you mention it i do too.

Sakura:Me too.

Miyu: I do too.

Tina: Same here. I guess we are all gonna be late.

All 5 girls walk into the bathroom together. But there were only 4 stalls so Tina had to wait. Mikan was first to get in xD

Mikan: Hey wat class do you guys have first? I have Math.

Miyu:reading.

Sakura:Science.

Christina:Math.

Amiya:Breakfast.

Christina: Amiya you idiot she said subject not wat kind of food. your so slow.

Amiya: Tina you don't have to be so mean.

Christina: alright i'm sorry.

Amiya: Thats what i thought you but wipe

Amiya licks out her tongue at Christina

Christina: Amiya What did you say because i'll beat your-

Mikan:ANYWAYS AMIYA WAT SUBJECT DO YOU HAVE!!!!

Amiya:I'll tell you ok i have to go to Biology. we are having a trip to a garden somewhere on the other side of the academy so i wont go to my next class. i'm lucky!!

Christina: no fair miya your so lucky.

Amiya: Wohoo

Mikan: Hey tina wanna go to class together?

Christina: Yea sure. Bye guys.

Amiya: I should get goin. i'll see yall later.

Mikan christina and amiya leave. leaving just Sakura and Miyu alone.

Miyu and Sakura are finished and are washing there hands.

Sakura: Hey Miyu isnt Kanata in your first class?

Miyu: Yeah he sure is. I'm the lucky one.

Sakura: You sure are.

They both start laughing.

Miyu: Hey-um-Sakura-do-you-have-a-crush-on-anyone?

Miyu tried to say that through laughs.

Sakura:Well actually i have a crush on two guys.

Miyu: WAT FOR REAL?who are they tell me?!

Sakura: Okay i'll tell you.

Sakura makes sure now one is in hearing range(watever its called)

Sakura: I have a crush on Lee and-

* * *

**Haha you have to wait till the next chapter if there even is one.i'm not really good with writing as you can see lol.**

This really sucks so umm dont go flaming on me because if you didnt like the summary or profile it really isnt my fault that you dont like the story.

* * *


End file.
